


[团酷] 魔女的媚药

by WolfyChan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, 团酷 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: *Lofter补档，原文可能写于2015吧，我都忘了啥时候的*这篇我自己也很喜欢！！！
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Kudos: 33





	[团酷] 魔女的媚药

064 魔女的媚药 B-30   
效用：将这药用接吻的方式让意中人吃下，他就会成为你的俘虏，每粒效用一星期，一瓶内共有500颗。   
获得方式：抢夺或任务

室内灯光晦暗，四周的窗户被木块全钉住了，只从缝隙中漏出一点阳光。  
幽闭的角落里有一个跪坐的人影，身上缠绕着锁链，手和脚也被铁链束缚住了，甚至嘴都用封条封住，只能发出呜咽的声音，而他似火的眼球在明亮地燃烧。  
“很好的眼神嘛。”于黑暗中出现的另外一个人影蹲了下来，拧过他的下颌，逼迫他直面他自己，“紧闭将近三天后，仍然还有这样的斗志，我越来越欣赏你了。”  
跪坐着的人晃动他金色的脑袋，使劲别到一边，抵抗着另一方的手的力量。他无法说话，出声也只有屈辱的呻吟。库洛洛·鲁西鲁相当满意地看着他的猎物。  
“曾经以为你只是一条漏网之鱼，现在看来不止如此。”库洛洛一把撕下跪坐的少年嘴上的布条，动作粗暴，险些撕扯下来少年的皮肤，使他痛苦地呻吟。  
“你这个天谴的混球…”他低声咒骂着，三天未曾说话的声带发出怪诞的声音，让酷拉皮卡十分不习惯。他把脖子朝前，猛地咬下库洛洛近在咫尺的肩膀，后者却以更快的速度躲开了。  
“失去了双手双脚后，学会了和犬类一样用嘴行事吗？好样的。”男人笑了起来，幽蓝色的耳坠反射着偶然漏下的阳光，他穿了一身的黑色，和室内的晦暗加在一起，像是从地狱回来的人。“或许我应该让你试试这个。”他从口袋里抓出一瓶药，药瓶上写着大大的‘禁’字，他用双指夹住一颗，炫耀一般在酷拉皮卡面前晃了晃。  
“魔女的媚药，我花了一些力气才得到的，特别用在你身上。”  
“什…唔唔唔！”酷拉皮卡还没能反应过来，那个男人就以相当的速度把药扔到嘴里，并吻上了酷拉皮卡。对方的体温和冷血动物一般，比平常人低，略微冰凉的舌尖探了进来，把一颗长型的胶囊送进了酷拉皮卡的喉头间。酷拉皮卡恶心得想吐，他奋力地用牙齿咬下对方的嘴唇，但库洛洛根本不为所动，他只感受到浓厚的铁锈味灌满了他的口腔，在渴求呼吸的吞咽中咽下了那颗胶囊。  
“咳……咳咳咳……”强行吞下的后果就是唾液误入气管，酷拉皮卡强烈地咳嗽了起来，他干呕着，使劲的想吐出来，但除了嘴边流下的津液外，什么也没有。  
“很好。”库洛洛非常满意地看着他，火红的眼球比以往更加的灿烂，像是能透过它看到其下滚烫的血液，“我一度想剥下你的双眼，因为之前的那些眼球都被卖得所剩无几了。但在这三天的观察中，我发觉活着的双眼更具有艺术价值。”  
“你…你混蛋！”酷拉皮卡强烈挣扎起来，如果现在他能够行动，他一定会把这个男人杀死，愤怒的火焰几乎燃烧殆尽他的理智，以至于他丝毫没有注意到自己越来越发热的身体。  
“我也发现不仅你的双眼很有价值，你的能力也十分有趣。”库洛洛贴近了酷拉皮卡，在他惊异的目光中，慢慢地解开他的脚链、手链，和束缚着他的所有的障碍物，“所以我决定给予你自由，一件富有生气的艺术品的价值比死气沉沉的要多得多。”  
来不及多加思考，获得双手和双脚的酷拉皮卡第一反应是卯足气力朝着库洛洛毫无防备的腹部击去，尽管他这几天来几乎只喝了一些水，站着也几乎摇摇欲坠了。  
“请停下。”  
酷拉皮卡的身体好像不受他自己的控制一般，在距离库洛洛只有几厘米的之后停下来了。他的身体越来越热，渐渐地与意识剥离。他惊讶地看着自己的手，却无论他怎么不愿意，它就是稳稳当当地停住了。  
“你…你给我吃了什么？”酷拉皮卡听见自己声音在颤抖。  
“魔女的媚药，你是我得到这瓶药后的第一个实验者。”库洛洛满意地看着他的反应，“现在，请坐下，面朝我，正坐。”  
“谁会听你的话？！”酷拉皮卡竭力地集中精力，想要夺回身体的控制权，但他的意识好像和肉体分离了，他眼睁睁地看着自己的身体慢慢地、在他极不情愿的抗拒之下、颤抖着坐下了。他不知道这是什么药物，又有什么功效，他的身体越来越热，像发烧一样。他想要集中注意力，可眼前一片昏花。听从他的想法…听从他的指示…你是他的仆从……遥远而空旷的声音环绕在他的耳边，他分不清那是库洛洛的声音还是他的幻觉。不，不要！他用牙齿咬破了自己的嘴唇，因为正坐摆在腿上的手不断地掐着大腿上的肉，掐住数道血痕，因为疼痛，他的脑袋清醒了一点，他试图再次抵抗面前的男人，倔强地抬起头，却被一只手按下去了。  
那只手在他的金发上摩挲，来回不断地摩挲，温柔得像童年母亲的动作——酷拉皮卡从失去族人开始就没有再被人这样对待过了。  
“好孩子。从此刻起，你就是我的傀儡了。”黑发的男人笑着，“为了展示你的忠诚，请你献上你的右眼。”  
“不…不…我不！你休想！！”酷拉皮卡尖叫着，他瞪大的眼睛里，却倒映出了哆嗦着的抬起的右手，双指离右眼越来越近，越来越近，他想闭上眼睛，眼睑怎么都关不上。  
“呃啊啊啊求你！！停下！！停下！！”他不停地哀求着，不知道是哀求着自己的手还是哀求着库洛洛。离右眼紧紧只有几毫米的指尖如针尖一般，就要刺入他的眼睑，刺入他的灵魂深处，他仿佛看见自己的手紧握着巨大的铁钉，将他自己钉死在十字架上。他惊慌地想要后退，身体毫无动作，他几乎对自己绝望，眼角噙满了血和泪水。  
“不！不要！！我求你停下！！”酷拉皮卡的声音嘶哑，许久未进水的声带干哑无力。  
“好，停下。”好像是刚刚听见酷拉皮卡的哀求一样，库洛洛从静默的观察中回过神来，他尚未停止他的笑容，“尽管没有达成任务，你的忠诚我已经收到了。我喜欢听求别人的意见，无论这个人是不是傀儡。”  
酷拉皮卡感到他的手立刻无力地垂了下来，他的心跳剧烈，呼吸声粗重，右眼瞳孔不自然地缩小。他慢慢地从惊慌的状态回过神来，他的大脑因为惊叫和过度紧张而缺氧，让他几乎无法完成任何的思考。更何况他的状况异常的复杂。他的眼睛里残留下来的液体，被眼前的男人用手指擦拭，再被他放入嘴中舔舐。酷拉皮卡产生了一种不可言喻的感觉，某种粘稠的液体在他的胃里绞动，他的食管抽搐，很想吐。酷拉皮卡一点也不想看到面前的卑劣的男人。  
“作为傀儡，”库洛洛继续道，“第一要务就是服侍。请你服侍我。”  
“你在说什么…”酷拉皮卡的胃还在抽搐，他全身更加无力，经历刚刚的事情，他什么也不想做，他只想立刻昏迷过去，脱离这个折磨人的地狱。  
“看来不懂我的意思呢。”库洛洛抓起酷拉皮卡的金发，“我是说，成年人之间的服侍，你做过的吧。现在，请替我解开，再好好地服侍我。”  
“没有！！我不做！…”酷拉皮卡又一次看到自己的双手抬起，他的身体完全不是他自己，酷拉皮卡觉得自己就像库洛洛的提线木偶，完全没有任何一丝反抗的机会。他之前是真的完全没有为别人做过这样的事情，就算他自己有，他也如清教徒一样，每次做完之后就产生不可磨灭的忏悔。此刻他的双手却慢慢地解开黑发男子的裤链，他绝望地盯着从里面露出的四角内裤，男性的腥味直冲他的鼻梁，他胃内的翻滚更加严重。  
“鉴于你看上去像是第一次，我会告诉你步骤，”库洛洛放下抓着酷拉皮卡金发的手，坐在屋子里破败的沙发上，可喜地看着酷拉皮卡不情愿地跟了过来，“先揉一会，再脱下来，用舔的。”  
酷拉皮卡僵持了一会，他的手覆上了棉质的内裤，里面是出乎意料的炽热，他隔着布料能感到里面的大小。他面颊从脸红到了耳根，完全没有意料到的在如此不情愿的情况下，他的心跳剧烈起来。他的手毫不听他使唤地机械地揉动着，对手下越来越硬的物体胆战心惊。他每次都很惧怕这个，这让他想起了血腥，想起了屠杀，想起了灾难，和他每一次对自己做的那样，他羞愧得想自杀，更何况这是自己的仇敌。  
“做的不错。现在，脱下，含在嘴里。”库洛洛语气平静地命令道。酷拉皮卡的右手脱下了那件棉质四角裤，面前巨大的物体混杂着灰黑色的毛发，还有那股咸腥的味道，让他几乎想要逃走。他已经不想吐了，他想拔腿就跑，他想永远的离开这里。但他的腿比这三天被铁链拴住了还要沉重，他什么也做不到。他又感到他的眼底充满了晶莹的液体，他是哭了吗，他不知道。  
含下巨大的物体的时候酷拉皮卡呜咽得很厉害，他快要喘不过气来，舌头沿着上面的青筋和纹路舔舐。他的眼泪一滴一滴地掉落下来，滴落在他的衣服上，也打湿了灰黑色的毛发。咸腥的气息冲向了他的脑门，他仅仅是含着就不知所措了。  
“然后，你需要上下吞吐，间歇用舌头服侍，不要使用牙齿。”库洛洛继续按着酷拉皮卡的金色头发，时而抚摸。酷拉皮卡猩红色的眼睛更加猩红，加之泪水的点缀，在黑暗的室内闪耀，像是在人世间不能看见的，火红的太阳表层。可惜这个太阳马上要死亡了，它的气浪虽在不断地翻滚挣扎，余下的能量却使它不断不断地向里面坍塌，坍塌，最终坍塌成一片黑暗。酷拉皮卡也正是这么觉得的，他的身体仿佛在往下坠，像被剥夺翅膀的米迦勒，跌落到地狱的纯黑色岩浆之中，被消耗殆尽。  
他的灵魂好像飘开去了，他看见自己的灵体冷冷地凝视着自己的不堪的作为。在黑发男人的指示下，跪坐着，身上伤痕累累，衣物破败不堪，面容上都是眼泪和血液，头发被蹂躏得乱七八糟，嘴里吞吐着什么，脸上竟然还有不可磨灭的好像享受般的红晕。他对这样的自己感到恶心，他想死。  
在他的口腔内，炽热的物体再次胀大，他的嘴快要容不下了，唾液腺分泌的液体顺着他的下颌滑下，在他的唇和物体离开的时候，扯出长长的银丝。他喘着气，开始用舌头舔舐下面的卵蛋，毛发蹭得他的脸颊生疼。  
“请你…”他呜咽着，努力说出词来，“杀了我……”  
“呼，这怎么可以呢？你做得很好，我没有任何丢弃你的理由。”库洛洛再次摩挲了一次酷拉皮卡的金发，“再多含在嘴里几下，然后再舔一舔。”  
酷拉皮卡照做了，这次和刚才不一样，咸腥的味道越来越浓厚，他听见男人的喘气粗重了起来，他什么也做不了，他只能不断地重复着动作，直到他感觉一股浓重的液体灌入他的喉头。  
“咳咳咳…“液体冲入了气管，他立刻咳嗽了起来。有不少洁白的粘液从他的嘴角流下，还有一些由于男人的临时抽出，喷溅到了他的脸和头发上。他现在浑身都是那种咸腥的味道了，他厌恶地用手抹开他嘴角的那些，甩了甩头发。  
“做得很好。”男人缓了一口气，“为了给予你奖励，我命令你面对我，跨坐在我的腿上，去服侍自己。”  
酷拉皮卡直起身来，他缓慢地跨坐在库洛洛的大腿上，前面是库洛洛刚刚喷射过的小兄弟，后面是他的胯间。库洛洛帮助酷拉皮卡脱下了他的白色长裤，随意地丢弃在了地上。酷拉皮卡的长得很秀气，底层是稀疏地和他头发一样灿烂的金色毛发。酷拉皮卡闭上眼睛，不敢去看他自己的动作，不断告诫自己他已经死了，他已经麻木了，他已经不在这个尘世间了。他努力地想起童年故乡的玩伴，故乡的亲人，故乡的山水花鸟，他想平复下自己的心情，想让他的罪恶永远不要立起来。但他的呼吸却越来越沉重，他感觉不只有他的手在帮助他，还有另外一个力量也在推波助澜，酷拉皮卡觉得有一股电流冲击着他的脑神经，让他体内的内啡肽数量持续飙升。  
“好了，请睁开眼睛，礼物时间已经结束了。”酷拉皮卡睁开眼的时候，惊恐地看到库洛洛的那个又抬起头来，他自己的也高高立起，它们像是很好的兄弟一样，互相依偎着。灰黑色的毛发和金黄色的毛发如情人一般的纠缠着。  
“不过因为你的表现良好，我会再给予你一点增礼。”库洛洛的右手摩挲着酷拉皮卡的脸颊，左手探入他的后方，找到细嫩的洞口，用纤长的手指不断扩张着，搅动着。  
“你…你在干什么……”如果说刚刚的事情还在酷拉皮卡的认知范围内，现在库洛洛的动作则超出了酷拉皮卡的想象。他从来没有见过别人做过这样的事情，除了有一次查资料时不小心看到外。他本以为这样的事情永远不会发生在他身上。库洛洛的手指冰凉，让他的内里受冷紧缩，但刚刚从他的胯间流下的晶莹液体也滑到了那里，让库洛洛的动作更加顺滑。酷拉皮卡的感觉很奇怪，像是橡皮筋被慢慢慢慢地撑开一样，像是童年的时候没盖好被子一样，不断有冰冷的空气从下面溜进来。库洛洛的手指一开始只有单单两个，不断地撑大他的内里，后来又增加了一根，在里面寻找着什么。酷拉皮卡觉得身体的热度不断地上升，在库洛洛的手指触碰到某一个点的时候，他全身被电击了一样，惊叫了出来，眉毛纠缠在了一起。  
“这里吗？”库洛洛停下他的动作，把手指全部退出来，“现在，我命令你坐到我身上来，把你的身体埋进朗基努斯的长矛里，并睁大你的双眼看着我们的交合处，看看你洁白的体态是怎样沾染上鲜血的。”  
酷拉皮卡听懂了库洛洛的意思，他抬起腰身来，慢慢地坐了下去。和刚才的手指不同，巨大的枪支深深地埋入他的体内，让他感到格外的刺痛，像是橡皮筋快要断掉一样。好像是他过于麻木，在鲜血从双腿间滑下的时候，他甚至没有感到格外的疼痛。他只是坐下来了而已，却像把匕首插进心脏一样。  
“很好。现在，请紧抱着我，上下移动你的腰身，让长矛刺穿你的灵魂，让你明白你真正的归宿。”库洛洛停下摩挲着酷拉皮卡廉价的手，他从自己另外一个口袋里的大衣掏出他的黑色本子，长得很像盗贼的秘籍，但不是。他仿佛念诗一般吟诵了起来，  
“猎人纪年，Z年X月Y日，窟卢塔一族全村被杀害，死者被剥夺了双眼。同时族内只留下蜘蛛的痕迹。同年，超过十对火红眼在黑市上流通…”  
“你闭嘴！！闭嘴！！别再说了！”酷拉皮卡本来业已麻木的神经突然又紧绷了起来，他的灵魂突然又从高空中回到了地面，回到了他的身体当中。强烈的快感和痛觉触痛了他的神经，他的喘息声很大，呜咽声也很大，他的双手撑着两边的沙发，腰身不断上下的移动。他甚至能看到自己的下体和库洛洛的罪恶不断苟且交欢的样子，他想要保持那种痛觉来让自己清醒，让自己麻木，于是他更加猛烈地抽插起来，但不幸的是一切只让他的思绪更加混乱，他的身体更加炽热。  
“辛苦你了，”库洛洛把书放在了一边，他扯起酷拉皮卡的头发，往金色的头颅上一吻，咬破了他的嘴唇，在舔过他的每一颗牙齿，“接下来将换我了。为了让你不掉下去，抱紧我的脖子，亲吻我的耳朵。”  
库洛洛的右手抱住酷拉皮卡的腰身，将他的长矛刺入内里，探入刚刚发现的禁果之地，酷拉皮卡惊叫起来，他紧紧地抱着库洛洛的脖颈，全身不停地痉挛着。他快要不行了，眼前不断出现一块又一块的光斑，他知道那是什么，那是被禁止的时刻，那是失控的时刻，那是仿佛上了天堂却坠入地狱的时刻。  
“呼……在你到达极乐的尽头之前，是不是应该像我表示感谢呢？”库洛洛的声音像是施了魔咒一般，忽远忽近，“大声喊出我的名字，说你爱我，用你最虔诚的语言。”  
“不可能…我恨你……我讨厌你！！我不可能爱你！！”酷拉皮卡不断地抗议着，他的语言断断续续，他眼前的斑块越来越多，“我…我……”  
“库洛洛·鲁西鲁在此命令你，窟卢塔的遗孤，酷拉皮卡，大声喊出我的名字，用最虔诚的语言对我表达爱意。”  
“不……我……不……不不不！！呃啊啊…”酷拉皮卡的声带不断摩擦着，他的口型不断变化，他不让自己能发出声音，腰身摆动中带来的呻吟却逼迫着他出声，“我……不……我不爱你，我……恨你……啊…”  
泪水又一次布满了他的面容，有什么事情比逼迫着说于心相反的事情更加令人痛苦，更加令人丧失意志的呢？酷拉皮卡的理智，和他所想的不同，一直格外的清晰，而他的唇瓣却不受控制地颤抖着，哆嗦着，摆出对方所希望的口型，说出对方想说出的话。痉挛中他的意识混乱，他突然不明白他是真的恨库洛洛，还是怨恨这个如此百依百顺的自己。  
“我…呃啊…我……我……爱……啊…爱…你…”酷拉皮卡绝望地听到自己发出来这样的声音，“库洛……洛……鲁西鲁……”  
“这样的声音可算不上合格，这样的语句也不完整。”库洛洛像是不满意一般，故意拍打了酷拉皮卡的臀部，清亮地声响回荡在空旷的室内，“再说一次。”  
“我…我爱你…”酷拉皮卡完全控制不住身体，他不知道他是不是他自己，他不知道他的灵魂到底属于他还是属于库洛洛，他哽咽了老半天，才念出了那个他恨了快十年的名字，“库洛洛·鲁西鲁……”  
“带着哭腔的爱一点都不虔诚，再清晰点。”库洛洛的动作更加猛烈，刺入酷拉皮卡的深处。  
“我…爱你！我爱你！！”酷拉皮卡的声带撕裂着，他发出了前所未有的声音，“库洛洛·鲁西鲁！！”他的眼前一片斑白，他在吼叫出的一瞬间达到了极乐的巅峰，他面前黑发的男人也是。滚烫的液体又一次进入了他的身体。  
酷拉皮卡眼前一片昏花，周围是铁锈和体液的味道。他觉得自己闻到的不是血液，不是地狱，他闻到的是绝望。  
在他昏迷前的最后一秒，他清晰听到了这么一句路西法般的低语。  
“酷拉皮卡，我也爱你。”


End file.
